Hypnotic Training
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Vivi wants to get stronger and starts to train with Zoro, who doesn't seem too apt as a sparring partner. Fortunately, she does remember a specific technique that he fell for way back in Whiskey Peaks, one that will inevitably bring them closer somehow... ZoroxVivi fic with lemon and hypnosis.


One Piece: Hypnotic Training

She just couldn't land a single hit.

He dodged and parried with such ease, almost as if he didn't even have to think about it at all as her peacock slashers never even grazed, nor did they come close to being even a minor threat to him. The difference between their levels was astounding, she knew that, yet she couldn't fathom how large his might was when compared to hers. "One more time..." she said, looking at the swordsman with determination in her eyes.

"You'll never hit me if you act so predictably," he commented, replacing the sword he took out of his mouth in order to talk. She attacked, sending a version of her slashers that were upgraded by Usopp, hoping to surprise him yet all he had to do was take a step aside as he dashed toward her, letting her know that she was way out of her league. "You're just not a fighter Vivi. Accept it."

He was so close that it was almost intimidating as Vivi just couldn't give up now. She needed to be stronger, to make sure she wouldn't have to rely on everyone all the time, to not be the damsel in distress on every occasions. She had succeeded in joining Baroque Works undercover, gaining a rank and all, but it seemed that this was not enough. What could she have done against Wapol. Against Mr. 3 or even Mr. 5 and Miss Allsunday? Nothing...And that terrified her. "Couldn't you just teach me how to fight properly then, Zoro?" Vivi asked, trying to keep her dignity yet sounding like she begged all the same. "Please?"

"That's your problem right there," Zoro said, cut and dry even when he talked, his no-nonsense personality not always allowing for gentleness. "You try to fight properly. In a real battle, it's do or die, with every tools you have being good enough to battle with."

The intensity behind his words were certainly backed by his actions in the past. How he fought and won against a 100 mercenaries in Whiskey Peaks, including her, how he almost cut his legs to free himself of Mr. 3's trap...He did seem to not be one to leave himself open and to lower his level for just anyone. She could see him training all the time, in search of even more strength for his goals...It was admirable and thus why she went to him for training. Luffy had no focus, Nami was no fighter, Usopp was...Usopp, Sanji wouldn't be able to focus for entirely different reasons and she did not picture Chopper as a combattant, not in his diminutive form. It was Zoro that had the discipline and the will to try and progress every day and so she went to him...Yet she was already regretting it.

"You're exhausted. Go take a break," Zoro said, turning around to train as he lifted massive weights up from the ground, above himself. "Just because you can't touch me with your attacks doesn't mean you won't touch anyone. It just means that your limits are set there...Some people just aren't fighters, that's all."

The fact that he just basically told her off right there and then somewhat hurt her more than she cared to admit, something that was a little surprising on the spot considering how open she was about her feelings. She went back to her and Nami's cabin, taking a look at her peacock slashers as she wondered just why she couldn't even make even the smallest cut. The fact that she had to spin them ought give her an advantage, yet it never did against him, his senses too sharp to be caught unaware it seemed. Thinking about what he had said about tools, she thought that perhaps she was being too nice even in battle, as her adversaries so far had no qualms about using dirty tricks to get what they wanted, or using others as they saw fit. It pained herself to admit it, but perhaps she had to resolve herself to using more creative techniques of her own if she were to ever claim victory, perhaps unsavory ones at that. She couldn't help but recall how she acted as a mole in Baroque Works organisation, acting as Miss Wednesday, how she tried to act like a different person back then and how she seemed to have no problem doing whatever was needed to achieve her goals back then. Had she lost that drive? Had she surrendered her own ingenuity and acting skills while she was with her new friends? She couldn't believe that...

And then thinking about Miss Wednesday gave her the idea she needed as a smile of hope, a sudden realisation, dawned on her face. It was something that had worked in the past, something that she had all but forgotten about and now she'd perhaps use it anew, yet with a twist. Going through her things, the very few remnants of her belongings from Whiskey Peaks, she rummaged and found one of her old Miss Wednesday shirts, complete with the white and blue circles on it to mesmerize people. She knew she was pretty and that this could be used...Yet the idea of just putting it back on would not really work on Zoro. The goal here was to land a hit on him and thus she needed the element of surprise on her side. Looking through her other belongings, she began to formulate a plan, a little scenario that could give her exactly what she needed to win. She picked up a few accessories, went through Usopp's things below deck in order to do some crafting of her own and she diligently got to work, a growing level of excitement giving her all the energy and focus she needed to accomplish this task, this project of hers.

The next day, Zoro was still training by his lonesome, with everyone leaving him be when he was so entirely focused on enhancing his skills and his body to the peak of perfection. This created the perfect opportunity for Vivi as she approached him, with everyone being below deck or far away from the training room that she'd be able to use this technique of hers without any problem. She was a little anxious, too self-conscious for her own good, yet she had to confront this or face failure constantly whenever she'd look back at what she had done. With a large cloak covering her, her face was half-hidden in shadows as she needed to cover herself if she was to gain the initiative here. "Zoro...I thought about what you said yesterday...But I still want to train and get better."

He sighed and dropped his weight on the ground before turning around. "Fine, but if you can't hit me this time, you'll have to call it quit," he declared, giving way to extra pressure as he took out a single sword, a sign that it would be all that he'd need in order to face her. "Now I'm not sure why you have that cloak on, but it's gonna hinder your movements. Take this seriously and remove it."

This was exactly what she planned as she smirked then made a swift motion to throw the cloak in the air, giving way to something unexpected for the swordsman as she was dressed very differently from usual. She mostly wore clothes that Nami lent her, giving way to a casual look while she was walking on the deck...But now she was garbed in a very revealing and odd-patterned outfit. She had a long free-flowing skirt, purple and glistening slippers and a tight top revealing her cleavage. Combining with this was a belt with shimmering and clear stones with strings of belies attached to it, a necklace with the same stones and coins, two of her peacock cutters serving as earrings and some blue makeup around her eyes to complement her blue lips. The two more shocking elements, though, was how much skin she was showing, like her bare shoulders, her entire belly and a good portion of her cleavage, with the second element being the patterns of deep and light pink on her clothes, reminescent of something that Zoro couldn't quite put hins fingers on at the moment. While he was checking her out, though, it was the perfect moment for her to strike as she began to swing her hips from one side to another.

"Miwaku no meemai dance~" she said, her voice teasing and sensual as she danced in an outfit that was much more fitting than her old Miss Wednesday costume. Adapting it to something more reminescent of her culture, she figured that using this particularly risky bedlah with that move would give her results, as she did remember that it had worked in the past against Zoro of all people. Bad luck had made it so she wasn't to land a blow in the past either, but now things would be different as his own eyes were set on her, which gave her some butterflies in her stomach. "That's right, just look at my dance carefully~"

These few words and the way she danced brought back Zoro's memories of his first fight against her, one that he would have lost if not for Carue, her riding duck, being an imbecile. He would not fall again for such tricks, however, as he tried to bring himself back to reality by sheer force of will. However, a small touch of pain did the trick as he looked at his shoulder and saw that she had used these few seconds of confusion to cut him there with her peacock slashers. Cursing himself for his lack of diligence, he looked at her as she stopped dancing, showing a small grin of triumph on her face. "A potent trick, but it won't work twice," he said, picking up another sword in his hand to show that perhaps he'd take this a little more seriously from now on. "You did land a hit, so we'll continue to train together. Perhaps you might make a combattant yet."

This gave her unbridled joy...Yet she did take his lesson to heart and so Vivi resumed her dance anew, using what worked and her tools to properly win the fight. If she was attractive and could draw gazes toward her, then it was as potent a trick as any as she did not leave Zoro any chance to get his bearings together. The way his eyes seemed to be magnetically pulled toward her made her heartbeat rise up in speed as she felt a trepidation unlike anything she went through in her life.

For Zoro, though, he was unprepared for a second assault of the same technique and even with the reveal of the costume being behind him, his eyes were still drawn to the pink circles on her outfit as he just couldn't stop himself. It was a reflex, an impulse, yet one that he had no sway over as she danced and made her body move, with her skirt waving in the air, causing the circles to give out the illusion that they were moving constantly. Her top gave out the same effect, her own chest somewhat amplifying their allure as she spun it while her hips moved simply from left to right...From left...To right...Again, he was woken up by a tinge of pain as a second cut on the same shoulder brought him back. Ashamed, he had fallen prey to the same technique again, giving him pause as she stopped her dancing anew, Vivi beaming with joy as she seemed to have found something that just might work.

"Well, it seems you did drive me toward improvement with your lessons, Zoro," she said happily, picking up the cloak on the ground as she covered herself with it. "I'm not sure how often I'll be able to use this, but it did show that you were right. Tough, but fair and right. I'll go work on new techniques to try out!"

She left him there as he felt confused and angry. He had vowed to never lose, to gain might and experience until he could face Mihawk and become the best swordsman in the world...And he had succumbed twice to a belly dance technique...To his hormones, basically. He tried to bring himself back to training, growing his muscles and his resistance to pain, yet this failure of his only broke his focus time and time again as he thought of her dance and how easily he fell prey to it. He had to confront this issue and to get past it somehow as he went out of his training area with a purpose, a look of fierce determination on his face. Seeing her as she entered her and Nami's room, he followed her and then closed the door behind him, getting her attention right away. "We need to do some more training," he announced, as if he was taking charge right here and now.

Puzzled by this sudden appearance of his, Vivi dit not quite know how to react as she gave him a curious look. "Whatever do you mean? We just practiced together...I mean..."

"This technique of yours..."Zoro said, blushing ever so slightly at the thought of it before regaining his composure. "It seems I have a weakness against things like that and I need to build up my resistance...Or else I'll just lose to someone much less gentle and caring than you."

The fact that he basically complimented her made her smile, yet as she realized what he was asking for, she felt an awkward, yet irresistible thought in her head as he was pretty much asking for her to continue using this particular skill. "You mean you want me to...dance again for you?" she said, the way she just said it making it sound even more strange and unusual. "...In order to build a resistance, that is."

"Yes," Zoro said, seeing that she herself was a little flustered. It was indeed a particularly big demand on his part, yet he saw no one else who could help him with this. "I need to be able to have an unbreakable focus and will and this dance of yours is the perfect opportunity to build it up."

She did rely on him often and he saved her on multiple occasions, so perhaps she owed him this service. Besides, he did train her somewhat and thus perhaps it was only fair that she returned this with her own brand of practice. She tried to get past this awkwardness for both their sake and smiled as she responded. "Sure. It would be bad for everyone if you lost. I'll help you."

Zoro then went on to sit on the edge of Nami's bed, looking at Vivi intentedly as he steeled himself as if he was about to receive a vicious attack, his intensity very obvious on his face. "Whenever you're ready..."

She placed her arms in the air slightly and then went on to swing her hips anew, like a pendulum as she placed a leg and foot forward to have a better stance. She did so in silence for the moment, letting him look as the sole thought of him checking her out seemed particularly bizarre...Yet also somewhat exciting. Eventually, she swung a bit farther, showing her flexibility as she observed him, his eyes wandering slightly from her skirt to her top as he did not say anything. It had been almost a minute and he still looked, not saying a single word as Vivi began to understand what was happening: he was actually mesmerized right now, caught in a slight trance. It seemed that he indeed needed to train his focus a little better when it came to this type of attack from what she could see, yet the fact that was actually starting to hypnotize him with her moves gave way to a special thrill that she did not quite understand yet...Though she certainly did not want it to stop just now. "Zoro...Nod if you can hear me..."

He nodded, almost on reflex as he was half-conscious of what he was doing. He wasn't entirely certain of what was happening right now, time being illusory to him as he figured that he had been staring for a few seconds, yet a whole minute had passed him by. Transfixed by her curves and by the circles that were spiralling, his own vision began to get laser-focused on Vivi and nothing else, her hips, her waist and the pink circles keeping his attention as he did not realize the predicament he was in just now.

It dawned on her that she was right, that he was actually being hypnotized right now into a slightly compliant state. She had read enough on the subject, to actually prepare this technique in the past, to understand how hypnosis actually worked. If she said anything wrong or asked him to do things he wouldn't normally agree with, his trance would be broken. Perhaps she ought to stop it right there and figure out a way to make him build up his defence in another way...Yet he had asked for this and she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the sight. The mighty and powerful Zoro, fallen prey to the sight of a beautiful dancer, namely her. It was a powerful scenario, which gave her the energy and the drive to continue as she figured she might as well practice on him too. Perhaps hypnosis would be a good asset in her arsenal, after all. "You like my dance, don't you?" she asked, the question being rhetorical as she figured that he did enjoy it enough to keep staring. "If you do, it's okay to stare and to focus on me, on what you enjoy. It's perfectly correct to just relax and admire..."

A weight was somewhat lifted off his shoulders as Zoro felt a certain apprehension leave him. He did not want to ogle her, as he felt this was the role of their cook more than anyone else to be a pest to women...Yet he couldn't really push away the thought that he was enjoying this. He did like this dance, how beautiful it looked as the pink circles spiralled a little more openly, drawing him in as his muscles lost their tension and his face began to grow a little less intense, a little more slack.

"You realize it's quite okay to enjoy this, to let your doubt and stress be set aside. You want to keep looking and so you shall," Vivi suggested, quickly noticing that she was indeed putting him in a deeper trance as this particular moment between them seemed surreal. "Just focus on my voice and on my body and let yourself relax, drifting off to what you enjoy about the situation..."

He almost slumped forward now, his body so limp even though his eyes were dead set on her. His palms were open, his fingers lazily lounging on the mattress as he could only see two things: Vivi and pink circles of deep and light tones. There was no ship, no room, no floor, nothing else but the princess of Alabasta and her superb dance. He enjoyed it as he began to smile a little, losing his tough facade in favor of a more vulnerable and happy expression.

To Vivi, this was perhaps the most satisfying sight she had ever laid eyes upon during this whole voyage. To see him so blissful, so content because of what she was doing felt rewarding as the thrill she was in only got accentuated. She forgot that this was pure training for a few moments as she saw something that was very difficult not to spot: Zoro had a massive erection just now. It caused her to blush severely, thinking that he was actually quite aroused due to this and as such she felt that perhaps it was time for this to stop. "I will snap my fingers in a few moments and when I do you will wake up from this trance," Vivi explained, putting her fingers into position as her hips swinging got progressively slower to emphasize that it would soon be over. "You will realize that you failed, but you will still feel the urge to train and to get better, coming back to me tomorrow for more practice."

With this, she lifted her hand and then...

 **SNAP!**

Zoro was a little groggy, a little disoriented for a second, but then the facts came to him in a flash as he was at first embarrassed, then seemingly angry at himself as his intensity returned in true form. He looked at Vivi in silence, then averted his gaze before moving out of the room in silence, making the moment uncomfortable for the both of them as the door closed behind him with no words being exchanged still. It was becoming obvious that she had hurt his pride somehow, that he couldn't quite fathom that he had failed...Or at least he did not know how to accept it. For Vivi, though, her own emotions were in turmoil as what she assumed to be something trivial yet challenging, perhaps even a touch amusing, had turned into something else as she could not help but think about Zoro's expression and his reaction to her technique...Notably his erection.

It had to be expected that he'd have one, of course, as she was dressed like a belly dancer right from Alabasta, showing off her skin generously and swaying for him. She knew she was a pretty and young woman, that she had her charms, yet she also knew that she did not have any knowledge as a dancer save for what she observed back in her days in her own kingdom and her own nimbleness being one of the only advantages she had to emulate this art form. And yet Zoro had been unable to look away from her, actually falling prey to her hypnosis. A part of her thought that perhaps this technique of hers was much more potent than she realized, yet it was very small when compared to the other part that was flustered because of Zoro's reaction, his departure in silence leaving her somewhat troubled. Perhaps she ought to stop it for now, yet the thought of continuing also seemed to excite her somehow. Leaving him be for the rest of the day, she returned to more casual clothes, removed her makeup and tried to act as if nothing happened, if only to move past this incident.

The next day, after thinking things through, Vivi was then approached by Zoro who had a grim face of determination on his face. He said nothing for a few seconds, paving the way for a heavy atmosphere as she figured that he was furious at her, yet all he said was this: "We'll train again later. Dress accordingly."

Dumbfounded, Vivi did not entirely know how to react to that. Remembering that she did instill the suggestion that he should get back to her tomorrow, she also did make it so he knew what he fell prey to. Were her voice and commands so powerful that he could not really deny them, or did he just not care about any of that and still wished to build up his resistance? She could not really deduce anything, yet she obliged him as she returned to her and Nami's room, putting up this outfit that gave her two victories against him. As she put on the outfit, she soon saw that perhaps this was an ill-conceived technique, as the time it took for her to put it on was too lengthy and she couldn't quite perceive of a manner to hide it under regular clothes, making this technique potent yet entirely useless in practical terms. This was not like a sword or a gun that you could carry around, after all. Still, Zoro did want to sharpen his resistance and mind and thus she obliged him...Not that she did not feel any thrill from this situation, quite the contrary. Garbed in this dancer's outfit, it did not take very long for him to come knocking, announcing his presence before he opened the door without waiting for him to be invited in. He then went on and sat on the edge of the bed anew, his stance bold and ready, as if he knew he could not fail this time.

"I see that you're ready," he said as if he was entirely unaffected by the sight of Vivi being so utterly revealing and beautiful before him. "I think we'll start low to begin with. I need to be able to defend myself with separate parts before I can take on the whole."

It was his version of saying that this was too powerful, too irresistible for him it seemed. She felt pride at that, yet she tried not to show it too much as this was a service mostly done for Zoro's sake at this point. "Okay, we'll start with something easy then. Just look at my skirt this time and we'll see where it goes," she announced, stating her intention before starting as she took a stance by placing her right leg in front of her left. To make better use of her skirt, she gyrated her hips in a circular motion so as to let the skirt make waves, producing the illusion of constant movements in the free-flowing skirt below her waist. "Just look at it and concentrate..."

He did so, firmly intent on breaking the trance this time around as Zoro crossed his arms, as if acting on the defensive. The memories of yesterday were still fresh within his mind, how easily he just lost himself in those curves and in these spirals, their pink allure leaving him vulnerable and open, be it for words of for attacks. If he ever faced an opponent like her, yet with none of the gentleness and compassion, he'd probably be doomed. Thus, it was imperative that he'd train with her on this matter as he looked at the skirt who waved through the air while Vivi switched her stance on occasions, using her left leg by moving it forward and then her right anew, never really allowing for the circles to have a firm center for him to lock into...Yet he needed to be centered and focused before he'd break free and thus he searched with firm intents.

He was already somewhat in a trance, she could tell. Always so intense and concentrated, it was that strength of his that seemed to be his downfall here as he had the capacity, the ability, to never let his sight lock on anything else but his opponent. Usually, this would be extremely important, but here this was exactly what caused him to be mesmerized so quickly as he said no word while his expression mellowed slightly, a very clear sign that he was getting into a trance. This caused Vivi to giggle internally as the trepidation she felt yesterday came back in force, the sight of Zoro being helpless before her sending chills down her spine as she tried to control herself for his sake and hers. "My skirt is fascinating, isn't it? It's just so hard to look away from..." she said, trying to make it perhaps a bit tougher for him to counter her hypnotic grace. Her motions became instinctual as she tried to shimmy her hips, going faster in her swinging and swaying as it sent her skirt in a slight frenzy of movements, shaking in the air as the fabric allowed it to stay somewhat gracious despite her raw skills in terms of dancing. "It's becoming quite hard to really picture the pink circles, right? Yet I know you're trying so hard to see them..."

Zoro was indeed attempting what she said without being truly aware of it. He was in a trance now, his senses either hyper-attuned or simply non-existent as his eyes were locked on the skirt. There was nothing particularly arousing about that piece of her outfit, yet all the same he kept on staring as his arms began to slide down to his thighs, his crossed-arms stance breaking softly as his strength was drained away. He remembered how he felt yesterday, how she talked him into surrendering, how she used his beauty to make him weak and compliant...And he still couldn't quite push himself away right now as his thoughts were getting muddy and his perceptions were so hard to get ahold of. He had to fight back...Yet why? Wasn't this just enjoyable? Vivi herself was not enemy, so he was actually safe here...

"Your search is at an end, though, as the pink circles are really everywhere when you look at my dance, even if it's just my legs," Vivi suggested, taking charge of the situation now as she had vestiges of her time as Miss Wednesday on the verge of her mind. She had used the first version of this technique often back in the days and it had worked splendidly, yet it was on much weaker prey than Roronoa Zoro. The role, the character that she built around Miss Wednesday was technically a part of herself, a much more sinister part that she amplified to comical degrees, yet she could picture how absolutely ecstatic she'd have been to see Zoro falling to this technique as she couldn't help but smirk in pure confidence and triumph now. "You just cannot look away and you don't even want to, am I right? The thought of my dance, the sight of it is enough to make you want more~"

He was lost now, the circles effectively everywhere as he instinctually followed her voice and looked at her in full. The skirt was not enough as he reacted like an addict, seeing Vivi in full as her motions seemed so smooth due to the spiralling circles. He could not see the flaws in her technique, how her stance was faulty at times...All he could see were the circles and her beauty and how it captured his spirit now. He thought of resistance, yet he knew that she was telling the truth in how he just wanted to see her dance, causing yet another familiar thing to happen, a natural occurrence in this type of situation...

He was erect again. She could see it clear as day, his manhood straining against his pants. This was the result of what she was doing, one of his true feelings on the matter. It had surprised her at first and she was partly uncomfortable with that, having no familiarity with sexuality or arousal, yet she could not deny that there was a side of hers that found this to be somewhat delightful. The part that was bold and confident, the one amplified by her Miss Wednesday persona, saw this as the portent of a great victory as she smiled with a certain glee before turning up the heat somewhat. "You find this so beautiful, so irresistible, that you cannot help but appreciate every inches, every faint motions of my body. It captures you, make you fall prey to your desires~" she said, going for a much more sexy approach as her impulses were too strong to simply set aside. "But now...I think it's time for you to wake up~"

She resisted this urge to make him fall further, knowing that this would perhaps ruin him as she brought her fingers up and...

 **SNAP!**

Zoro saw how his stance had changed, how he had been the victim of this dance once more and he looked down at the ground for an instant before storming off, obviously ashamed as he just couldn't accept this weakness of his. He was to be attuned to his body and mind, sharpened like the finest blade and this was a much bigger problem than he anticipated. The door closed behind him once more, yet Vivi somewhat knew that he'd be back, even though she did not suggest for him to do so. It was a hunch of hers that somewhat, somehow, he'd find reasons to try again and again...

And she was right.

It became a routine rather quickly. Every day, at the same hour, Zoro would come back and he would pinpoint that he'd have to try time and time again until he got it right, until he could look away without so much as an effort on his part. Vivi obliged him every single time, accepting why she was doing this yet there was a secret thrill to it all for her as Zoro fell prey to her charms, her voice and her dance every single time. They focused on each parts of her body to try and see if they could do so one piece at a time, giving herself a handicap to make it so he'd have a chance at succeeding...Yet it was to no avail.

They tried with her chest and he noticed how round and perfect her breasts were, how the circles just amplified their appeal to an insane degree. She made a special note to make him see the depths of the circles, how her cleavage did draw him deeper still into his own trance, into accepting her words and into making it so he just couldn't really fight back against the perfection that was her chest.

Another attempt was with her belly, a part left uncovered by the circles...Yet it proved unfruitful too. Zoro could not dissociate the circles and Vivi, as he saw the faint ghost-like apparitions of those two tints of pink when she danced and thus her belly, her waist and her hips became increasingly hypnotic. Her navel itself was a good epicenter, something that drew his gaze in and never let him go until she released him from its hold.

Her eyes were next, as she figured that it was classic in terms of hypnosis. No dancing, no circles, just her irises drilling unto his...And it worked. It was at that attempt that Vivi began to realize a few things, yet the moment never did leave him much time to ponder upon them as she was having fun and Zoro was still trying so hard that she did not have the heart to stop.

Her lips, her shoes, even her peacock slashers eventually joined all of this as Vivi understood quite clearly that Zoro was unable to build up his resistance. On the contrary, he was growing more vulnerable, weaker still in front of her techniques. Perhaps she was not giving him much of a chance or something else made it so he had the inability to fight back, yet Zoro still came back time and time again, with the induction always concluding with him being rock hard and Vivi being in control, in full charge of his senses and the situation in general.

A full week passed now and it was time for their training together, yet now Vivi wanted answers and thus she did as she normally did, letting him enter and sit down while she took her stance. This time, though, she took a peacock slasher and began to swing it back in forth in the same rhythm as her swinging hips, creating a double hypnotic effect for Zoro to follow. His response was immediate now, losing himself into a trance in a matter of seconds as her doubts were confirmed: he was much more vulnerable than before as his erection showed up much quicker than before, a fact that had escalated with each attempts of theirs. "Very good, Zoro. Just follow the slasher and my hips, let it guide you into a nice trance for me~" she said, this time not giving him any chance nor lowering her own with handicaps. "Listen to my voice and fall deeply for me. Let yourself be hypnotized~"

The open mention of hypnosis, a first in their paradigm, did make it so Zoro felt much more relaxed, falling quickly just as she asked in the throes of a comfortable trance. Naturally, his own body responded quickly to something that Vivi had indeed started to notice, an infatuation to the concept of a trance, as his erection grew and strained once more. This time, however, she would not shy away from the sight and confront it in the way she could, getting to the bottom of things.

"You are under my power, ready to obey and thus you will find yourself unable to do anything but speak truthfully to me. No lie shall escape your lips, no half-truths or hidden information shall be spoken when you reply to my questions," she said, witnessing that these commands and her direct approach did not even cause him to wake up from this trance he was in. This meant that he was agreeing to that as the peacock slasher and her hips, at first somewhat unsteady in their pattern, began to be perfect reflection of one another in terms of rhythm as they went left...then right...then left...and right again and so forth without skipping a beat, neither going too fast nor too slowly in order to be perfectly balanced. "Now tell me, Zoro...Do you like to be hypnotized?"

"No," he responded, direct and honest as the speed at which he replied was uncanny, as if his reflexes and instincts were still quite alive even under her control. There was a brief pause, one in which Vivi might have snapped him out to save him from all of this, yet Zoro spoke anew, activated by a desire to explain. "But I like it when it's you who does it."

This caused Vivi to blush severely, to lose a touch of her concentration as she skipped a beat with the slasher, something that she tried to catch up with as her heart was beating faster now. "Really...Explain to me why, then," she asked, trying to regain her composure even though she could kind of figure out why. "Why do you like to be hypnotized by me?"

"Because you're a kind and caring soul and I know I'm in no danger with you," Zoro responded quickly, his sharp mind guided by her words, yet not dulled so as to obey rapidly. Another pause, as if the truth took time to come out of his mind, caused him to blurt out more to really answer the question. "And because you look incredibly sexy and beautiful."

The blush deepened, making Vivi lose her composure anew. This time, she stopped the slashers and her hip-swinging as she couldn't focus any longer. She needed to know so many things as she almost trembled now. She herself had been denying it in the face of his obvious attraction and infatuation, but she did feel arousal from the start too. However, she felt it unethical to take advantage of the situation...And yet he was actually loving it from the start. "What do you like about me...What do you find sexy?"

"Your round and perfect breasts...Your toned stomach...The way you dance...How you gently take control...Your voice...Your lips..." Zoro said, each slight pause causing him to make his manhood twitch in pure anticipation as it was clear that he was in nirvana when in this state of mind, as if the weight of the world had been dropped from his shoulders.

He was really infatuated, she could tell. His voice was that of desire, long hidden and now in full display as perhaps Zoro, who wasn't exactly the kind of man to be so open about his emotions, was anything but shy now about speaking about what he enjoyed physically about her. "A...A-and what would you do to me should you have the chance to...to...to live out your fantasies?" she asked, herself paving the way for scenarios of her own in her mind, of Zoro being half-naked, embracing her and giving way to untold pleasure. Those were not the dream of a little girl, but of a grown woman as she felt herself heating up, a damp spot taking place between her legs as she craved for this hypnotized swordsman now...yet it would not be morally correct to do so right now and she knew.

"I would kiss her everywhere, let her taste stay on my tongue and lips...And then I would pin her down and make love to her all night long," Zoro answered, never even shying away from the truth in his trance.

Any doubts about whether or not those feelings were artifical vanished as Vivi knew that she wanted for all of this to mean something other than training. As a matter of fact, this had no longer been about practice and about building up resistance for a long time and they both knew. This ritual of theirs was but an excuse and it was time to be honest about it, as Vivi took a step toward him and then decided to take responsibility, to take charge in this situation as she knew full well that this was her fault. She stood in front of him and then looked down, standing over him in a minimal way due to their position. "Kiss my belly. Shower it with your love."

It did not take even half a second for Zoro to comply as his lips met her belly flesh, giving way to a strange makeout session as his tongue and lips were passionate about that spot of hers. It tickled a little, felt odd, yet also utterly pleasant on a physical and conceptual level as his tongue explored every nooks and crannies, her navel and its surroundings being polished to an inane degree. This caused her to smirk, the sight of the great and powerful Zoro doing just that more than titillating her at this point. "Good boy. You've just earned yourself a reward~" she said, a certain vestige of how she acted as Miss Wednesday resurfacing as she placed a hand on his shoulders. "Now lay your back against the mattress and reveal your manhood to me~"

His back was against the bed now, his sight away from Vivi for now as his hands went on to unbutton his pants, lowering them as his briefs were next. What appeared then was the full might of his penis, free from constraints as it was rather large, thick even, a testament to the manliness of Roronoa Zoro. It throbbed, seemingly quite happy with the situation as he laid down, exposed and vulnerable to the whims of the hypnotic dancer that placed him in this predicament.

"Now look at me again," she commanded as he obeyed as quickly as he could, his own senses ready to continue his addiction to the sight of her. "I will wrap your manhood in my breasts. Nod if you want this to happen..."

He nodded. Of course he did, she thought, as she went on her knees and then decided to spice things up a little by keeping her top on. She grabbed his rod, which twitched due to this soft contact, then carefully slid it below her chest so as to wrap it up under her top, letting it be caught between her breasts as well. Confined tightly there, she could feel its warmth as she could not believe her boldness in this moment. She had never done any of this with any man, her sexual experiences being limited to self-pleasure, yet the fact that she was in perfect control, that Zoro was decidedly attractive and that they both wanted this gave her the courage to go forth with it as she pressed her breasts against his manhood, the scent of his arousal making her dizzy all of a sudden. "Keep looking at my breasts, at my top...And feel the pleasure hypnotize you even further~"

His eyes were locked on that perfect chest of hers as the pink circles seemed to englobe everything now. They were spherical in their depths, capturing his penis efficiently as it felt immensely good, satisfying like crazy, to be caught in their embrace. His hips jerked a little in pure reflex, his own waist burning up as a remnant of his personality demanded that he endure it, as if his training to resist pain and never give up made way to an interpretation that he should not quickly climax in this predicament of his. Still, her warmth and the circles more than made him feel bliss as he relaxed and sighed contentedly, letting himself go even more.

This was the moment to go for it, to really go for broke as Vivi knew quite well now that Zoro was enjoying this far more than expected...And she did expect him to love it. She had a hunch that his trance furthened the experience for him and now it was time to test it out, to not chicken out of this moment between the two. "With every twitch of your penis, safely enclosed within my breasts, you feel more and more hypnotized, so easily suggestable and ready to do anything I say~" she said, taking on the role of the dominant mistress, something that made her smile goofily, as if she couldn't believe how much she herself was having a blast with it. She was increasingly self-conscious about what was happening and how it could look to anyone who'd venture in, yet the risk of getting caught somewhat enhanced this as she squished her breasts together and moved them from side to side, going for something ambitious despite her lack of experience on the matter. "My warmth capture your warmth and your spirit, making you fall so deep under my power. My chest is locking up your resistance, sealing it away as you feel nothing but intense and growing pleasure~"

She didn't quite know what half of what she said truly meant in this context, yet it sounded good to her and, more importantly, it sounded great to Zoro as he looked down to her chest and he could see nothing but his manhood being trapped in those spirals, the merest hint of flesh almost hidden by the two shades of pink that coursed almost through him now, invading his body and his rod as he felt incredible bliss course through him. He was twitching so madly now, his penis almost trying to replicate a little dance due to how much it seemed to tremble and shake in this unique nirvana that Vivi was giving him. He grunted, his sole little reaction as he tried to be stoic even while under a trance, as this signified for Vivi that he was breaking down now and that soon he would erupt if things continued this way...And she wanted it to happen.

"So close...My voice guides you toward something beautiful as my breasts pump it out of you, coax you into giving it all to me~" Vivi said, getting more than a little excited as her own breasts were getting pert beneath her top and her sex began to get incredibly wet. This was such an unusual thing to partake of, her first true sexual experience, and already she felt like she wanted much more. If anyone would have told her that this would be her first time pleasuring a man, she'd have scoffed, yet the absurdity of this instance made it all the more precious to her: she had hypnotized a pirate and was jerking him off with her hypnotic breasts. Things had moved so fast that even she could not truly keep up with them, her own impulses getting the best out of her. "I'm going to count down from five to zero and when I reach zero...You will have the greatest orgasm of your life~"

"Five..."

Zoro felt his member get increasingly warm now, the small strap of her top rubbing against his shaft as it brought out a certain weirdness in terms of sensations, yet one that was drowned in the circles and her voice nevertheless.

"Four..."

She could see that he was gritting his teeth, his breath getting progressively more intense as he opened his mouth to better partake of the air, of the pure atmosphere in the room.

"Three..."

His hands turned into fists that gripped the sheets on which he was sitting, ready to tear them apart in a flash as his body prepared itself for something grand to happen, his own relaxed stance getting slighty more tense now.

"Two..."

Seeing him being so worked up felt rewarding for Vivi, who saw just how deep he was under her control, how her words had affected him. His penis was twitching non-stop now, just about ready to burst.

"One..."

A moment of silence, a few eager pumping of her breasts and a careful look at Zoro's expression was all that Vivi took the time for as she then smirked before saying the final word of this experiment of hers.

"Zero~"

She had no expected him to react so strongly, as his member shot strings after strings of warm and thick seed in the air. She saw a mess coming, yet certainly not something of this caliber as one shot was followed by another...then another...then one more as he moaned and grunted in a manner that was undignified, somewhat silly, yet oh-so satisfying to her as she could not do much of anything to avoid most of it. Some landed on her top, a small touch of it landed on her cheek as she had ruined the sheets beneath them as Zoro tightly gripped the bed before letting go of it, his climax subseding in favor of a post-orgasm bliss that coursed through his veins now. He sighed in happiness as he returned to the relaxed position that he had before Vivi took his manhood out of her fleshy prison of breasts. Just about to get up, she was then took by complete surprise as Zoro's hand went on to move on its own to gently brush off the semen she had on her cheek. Looking up, she could see a modicum of consciousness, of his actual self in his eyes as it was clear that something within him, something strong, made it so his desires took precedences now. He was breaking away from his trance...Or perhaps he had never been in one to begin with and he had merely played along...

But this wouldn't do. She had seen him fall prey to her charms and her techniques and she did not want this to end just yet. She took one of her peacock slasher and went on to swing it obviously before his eyes, unwilling to let it end just like this. She had needs too and this had awakened a side of hers that she never quite knew was there. Maybe it was the part that allowed her to play the role of Miss Wednesday so well in the past...Perhaps it was her true self...It mattered not. She wanted more out of this and she had a hunch that Zoro craved for more too. "Watch my slasher and obey my words~" she commanded, standing up and tall as she swayed her hips anew to match the tempo of her weapon. "Get on your back and leave your penis uncovered for me~"

Whatever hints of will that Zoro came up with dissolved as his eyes became a little more blank now. His body obeyed instantly as he moved his head and neck up to still be able to catch a glimpse of the hypnotic performance in front of him. Locked into place, his instincts told him to just go along with it, his body somewhat weakened by the torrent of pleasure he had been caught in while his mind subconsciously wanted more of this same experience. His arms were limp on the side, his breathing calm and even, yet his attention was firm on Vivi and her display of pure mesmerism.

"You most assuredly won't just be sated with this, I'm sure~" Vivi hinted at, a smug little grin on her face as the role of the dominant mistress gave her chills and thrills, almost as if she knew that this was such a far cry from her usual self that it took an absurd turn. And yet it was precisely that which made it so exciting as she just couldn't help herself but go deeper in the role, in the fantasy that they unwittingly created together. "I can see your manhood rise, craving for more pleasure from your beloved princess..."

His penis was indeed getting erect again, his own trance fuelling his arousal as he just pictured more of this sweet breast-pumping, the faint ghost-like sensations of her contact with his flesh more than enough to incense his sexual needs, setting them ablaze. In a matter of seconds, he was rock hard again as he just couldn't do anything but stare and listen, her intoxicating presence allowing him to indulge in this secret desire unbeknownst to everyone, including him. Being strong all the time took its due, creating a void in which there was perhaps a part of him that wanted to be vulnerable ever so often. He denied this part of him, both out of ignorance and because it clashed with his goals, but now he just could not ignore it. Right now, he just felt happy that it was Vivi who took advantage of this weakness of his as he obeyed eagerly and patiently for whatever would come next.

He did not have to wait long, though, as she went on to bed, her legs saddling him as she used her free hand to lower her panties, yet kept her long skirt on as she positioned herself, towering over him while he laid vulnerably on his back. "I'm going to cover you with my skirt, allowing you to pleasure me while you'll drown in those spiralling circles~" she declared, taking extra care to align things as she felt his tip brushing against her nether lips. The warmth, the smallest kiss of genitals made her shiver, yet she regained her composure as she looked at him in the eyes before throwing her peacock slasher on the side. "Give your princess a good ride, Mr. Bushido~"

And then she slammed down on him, taking him all in...Which was a mistake on her part. She was not ready for something like this, especially without any experience on the matter. She trembled a little, moaning and panting as her eagerness and her bold attitude was no substitute for knowledge and careful preparation. However, Zoro's hands went on to place themselves upon her uncovered hips, his contact somewhat giving her some comfort as she tried to be strong for him, to not ruin this incredible moment between them. She stood tall, his own manhood feeling absolutely great inside of her as the slight pain was gone in favour of a torrent of wonders inside her nethers.

For Zoro, though, his own perceptions were warped and twisted as he did indeed felt as if he was getting covered in those pink circles. The sheets were engulfed, the walls were crawling with them and only Vivi's top half seemed to escape it even though her breasts were perhaps the biggest draw in the room. He was utterly hypnotized, enslaved by those sights and the way her skirt swallowed him up seemed to suggest that it was those same circles that gave way to such hot ecstasy as he jerked his waist up, giving his princess a ride just like she asked.

She moaned as her stance fell back near-instantly the moment he began to move as whatever resolve she had was shattered by this minimal, yet amazing motion done by the swordsman, his own expertise seemingly extending to this fourth sword of his. "Give it to me..." she said in half-whispers, her voice drunk with pleasure already as her lack of conscious preparation made her unprepared for the actual sensations coursing through her body. "Give pleasure to your princess~"

And he slammed her hard now. His hands were firm, animated by the will to obey and to indulge himself as her moans and her heavy breathing accompanied his movements. He grunted too, leaving no place for grace or beauty in this particular moment. It was animalistic, downright sordid, yet it was also entirely honest in the way that they got exactly what they wanted and more. Vivi and Zoro both fell silent, the roles of dominant and submissive blurring out between the two as one was obeying the other, yet they were also both acting in subserviences of their needs. Her own sex clenched tightly against his rod, providing sweet friction and wetness as the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. They would get caught if this continued, questions would be asked...Yet Zoro's trance and Vivi's increasing drunkeness from this mind-shattering pleasure made it so this did not matter one iota.

Eventually, Vivi began to fondle herself, her education on how to behave herself, on how to act like a proper princess, was set aside in favor of her cravings as she then went on to reach her climax before Zoro did. He had already reached orgasm before her and his stamina was much more prodigious, thus it made sense as she released her honey onto him, soaking her skirt all the while. It was not over, though, as Vivi was spent, yet Zoro kept on continuing as it made way for another climax for her, greatly surprising her in how fast she got a second one. Eventually, she regained a semblance of sanity in this situation to understand that Zoro himself would perhaps not reach a new height without her express command and thus she got her smile back, a glimmer of malice in her eyes as she then gave him another command.

"Cum for your princess~"

And he did. It was not on the same level as his first one, coaxed through her words and his deepest fantasies, yet it was nevertheless a very satisfying orgasm as he bucked his hips and shot what remained inside of him inside of her. His hands eventually fell down on the bed, his own stamina being drained after all of this as even Vivi slumped beside him on the bed, leaving the two to catch their breath in silence for a few moments. With Vivi returning slowly to reality and Zoro still somewhat in a trance, it was down to her to perhaps make sense of this now. She eventually got up and stood on her own feet as Zoro was still firmly hypnotized, his pleasure conditionning him to still be obedient to her somehow. She did not quite understood how it all came to be, how Zoro interpreted all of this and why he was so cooperative, yet she was glad that it happened nonetheless. She saw how messy the place was now, meaning she'd have to try to clean things up in secret if she was to keep it hidden from the others that they just had passionate and hypnotic sex on the ship. It was worth the hassle, though, as she looked at Zoro with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm going to snap my fingers soon and this will make you go wash up and return to your training. You will remember this and you will weight whether or not you enjoyed the experience or not. If you did...We'll talk about it further~" Vivi said happily, lifting her fingers and...

 **SNAP!**

Zoro was lifting his weights.

The effort, the sweat and his ironclad discipline made it possible for him to go on and carry all of this and more, the weights being more than twice his size now. He was getting stronger, he could tell. He had vanquished so many adversaries, confronted enemies of great caliber to attain this level, yet he knew he needed more if he was to reach new heights. However, all of these thoughts, all of these exercises were nothing but a distraction to what really occupied his mind.

Vivi.

He could say that she used a dirty trick, that she went on with an unfair technique during their training and that she brainwashed him into this current state he was in, but that would be a complete lie and he knew it. His words themselves suggested that any weapons was good enough and she used it efficiently, using a weakness he did not quite know he had to great advantage. He didn't really know if it was hypnosis, seduction or just Vivi that were the cause of his constant defeats in the last week, yet he could not deny that he had enjoyed these moments of peace, of pure clarity when he was looking at her...And he truly had to admit that the last session had been far from miserable for him as he remembered just how mind-blowing and insanely satisfying it had been to just let himself go, to be this vulnerable for her. He was conflicted, to say the least, as he remembered every single details, every single thoughts he had and each suggestions she made. In the span of seven days, he knew himself far better and yet he knew that he could get better in that respect too. He placed the weights down, sweat trickling down his bare chest and back as he just couldn't help but think of Vivi, of the pink circles and the nirvana that came with the combination of the two. He then exited the room as he headed to his next destination for his training, thinking that he could use it as he went to Nami's room.

It was time for some more training with Vivi.


End file.
